Revenge
by Haleybug52
Summary: She came back to end what they had started. Now Callen and Gibbs, and their teams are called in to hunt one of their own. How will both their teams react when hunting down an old friend? How will G Callen take hunting down and killing the woman her loves
1. Revenge

**She came back after four years to end what they had started. Now Callen and Gibbs, along with both their teams are called in to hunt one of their own. How will both their teams react when hunting down an old friend? How will G Callen take hunting down and killing the woman her loves?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters._

Chapter One: The Beginning

She pulled the trigger with determination, and she watched the life drain from one of the many men who were responsible, with satisfaction.

The warm Los Angeles night air made her think back of memories from long ago. She shook them away, she couldn't have them on her mind and she couldn't feel at home, not when there was still a job left to do. She wouldn't feel at home anywhere until every single one of those men who were responsible paid. That, she was sure of. As she walked away from the Venice Beach pier she flung the gun far out into the ocean. By the time NCIS: Office of Special Projects got here it would be long gone, and so would she.

. . .

"What can we do for you Director?" I asked leaning up against the steel table, my team around me.

"You have been called in, along with Agent Gibbs and his team, to hunt one of your own. She has been responsible for over a dozen murders, including two Naval Commanders. Agent Gibbs and his team left D.C. a few hours ago and are on their way to Los Angeles. I have assured the Secretary of the Navy that none of your personal feelings would get in the way" the Director said looking at us.

"Who's the agent?" my partner, Sam Hanna, asked curiously, arms folded over his chest.

A picture of a woman with emerald green eyes we all recognized came up on the screen just as the Director said "Special Agent Megan Hollis".

My fist clutched around the side of the table, my knuckles turning white. My throat tightened and my heart dropped into my stomach filling me with dread. I heard Kensi gasp from beside me, her hand covering her mouth in shock at hearing her old partner's name. Sam, our tough Navy Seal, looked shocked. Hetty, our fearless leader, even looked shocked to hear the news, and Hetty knew everything. I looked over at Eric; he looked like he wouldn't be moving for a while. The only people who didn't react to the name were LAPD liaison Marty Deeks, and Nell Jones, our new computer analyst.

"Mr. Getz is flying in to do a psychological profile on Agent Simmons. Dr. Mallard will be assisting him from here in D.C. She had made it clear that she is not going to stop, which has given me no other choice but to tell you to end this at whatever cost. She will not be taken alive Agent Callen that she has made sure to tell us. This is strictly in-house, no one else is to be involved, especially LAPD, with the exception of Officer Deeks. I do not want any other agency knowing about our rogue agent, especially the CIA. Is that clear?" he asked.

I stood there still in shock, so was my team. I was filled with horror at what he wanted me to do. I knew I could never kill her, it wasn't possible. I could never kill the woman I had once loved.

When we didn't answer the Director said "I expect you to push aside your personal feelings and do your job by dealing with our problem. Remember, she has killed over a dozen people. We have considered her armed and extremely dangerous. End this, now, Agent Callen", and then with a wave of his hand, the screen went black.

We stood, shocked into silence. Kensi was the first to speak. "Hetty, you don't think he really wants us to _kill her _do you?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid he does Miss Blye. I have spoken to Agent Gibbs. You are all to ignore the Director's orders. You are to bring our agent home. Now, I do believe that Miss Hollis has left us a body at the Venice Beach pier. Go, investigate, and see if you can find anything that can help us find our agent. Bring our agent home, alive" Hetty said before walking out the Ops center.

I followed, my team coming behind me. The ride to Venice Beach was silent. We were all lost in our own thoughts, our own memories.

Deeks headed off to talk to the LAPD officer in charge about getting the case brought over to us, Sam and Kensi went to investigate the body, and I walked off down the beach lost in my memories, claiming that I was "seeing if she left us anything".

I sat down on the beach and stared off into the ocean.

_Four Years Ago:_

"_Please, don't go Meg" I said grabbing her arm and stopping her from getting on the helicopter. The blades whirling around, getting louder by the minute. I could feel tears prick my eyes and I realized one thing, if she could make me, G Callen, cry, then I must really love her._

_Megan saw this too, she hesitated, looking back at the helicopter and then back at me. A tear fell down my cheek and she wiped it away. Emerald green eyes were filled with sorrow. _

"_I'm sorry G, I have to, I need to. I love you G Callen, remember that" she whispered putting a hand on my cheek. I laid my hand on top of hers, eyes begging her not to go. _

_Megan kissed me on the lips, and I knew her decision was final, she was leaving me. "Goodbye G Callen, I love you" she said before walking away, and as she did, I grew angry, and hurt._

_She threw her bag into the helicopter and was helped in by the co-pilot. I stepped back as the blades moved faster and faster, and then it began to lift off the ground. I saw her looking at me through the window of the helicopter, sorrow and pain in her eyes. It may have hurt her to leave, but it killed me to watch her leave._

"G?" Sam said coming to sit beside me on the sand. I looked at him, coming out of my memories.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked looking back out at the ocean, the sound of the waves comforting me slightly.

"You were thinking about her" he said, stating a fact more than asking the question. He always knew when I was thinking about her, one of the things that made him a good partner.

"Yeah I was" I said softly.

"Gibbs and his team are here. Kensi and Deeks went to meet them. Kensi isn't too happy with Deeks right now" Sam said.

"Why's that?" I asked not really listening.

"He asked why one rogue agent meant so much to us, obviously he didn't know Megan was one of us, a part of our team" he said.

"Kensi put him in his place?" I asked.

Sam turned to look at me and grinned. "Doesn't she always?" he asked.

We sat still for a few moments before Sam got up and clapped me on the back. "Come on G, we need to head back, Gibbs will be waiting, and I really don't want to piss him off".

I got up off the sand and started walking with Sam towards the Challenger. I thought I felt eyes watching me so I turned back to look at the way we had come from. No one was there, at least, not that I saw.

We got back to headquarters and saw Kensi and Deeks standing with four other people.

Gibbs turned to look at me, the same look of concern on his face that matched my own. I didn't blame him though, he always did treat Megan like a daughter, and he considered her his own. "Find what you were looking for?" he asked, of course he of all people would know.

"Not even close" I replied before we heard a sharp whistle. Eric was standing on the stairs looking pale and shaken. "You all need to get up here, someone is on the phone claiming to be Megan, and she wants to speak to all of you" he said.

Gibbs and I exchanged looks before hurrying up the stairs, both of our teams following us to the Ops center.

. . .

"Hello?" said a voice she recognized. Callen.

"Callen, Gibbs, I didn't expect you to be the ones hunting for me. Director Vance has a weird sense of humor, he did know, didn't he?" she said softly sitting across the street in silver Convertible outside the abandoned Spanish style mansion.

"Megan why don't you come in, talk to us, explain everything" Callen said, his voice almost pleading.

"You know I can't do that. The Director wants me dead. I have to finish what I started" she said softly.

"What exactly is that?" Gibbs asked for the first time.

She smiled. "I'm afraid I can't say, Jethro. Tell the Director that he started this; all of this is his fault. Now, I'm going to finish. They will pay for what they did to them, to us", the pain was clear in her voice.

"Meg, we just want to talk. We'll come get you. We're not following the Directors orders. We're following our own, just talk to us, please" Callen said.

"I'm sorry Callen, Gibbs, everyone, I can't come in until I finish this. Goodbye" she said.

There was a pause. "Tell Hetty your new headquarters suits her. It is quite lovely. Sam, next time, make sure you aren't followed" she said. She cranked the car, threw it in drive, and peeled out, tire squeals echoing through the phone. Then she hung up.

. . .

I saw Ziva take off running from the Ops center and out the door. A few minutes later she came back. "She's gone the street was empty when I got there" she said frustrated.

"Eric, McGee, Nell, check traffic cameras, see if you can find her on any cameras leaving this area" Gibbs said.

They all nodded and furiously started typing on the keyboard. Sam stood there, after a few minutes he turned to us saying "She followed us from the beach, she knows where we are".

"Eric can you replay the phone call, I know you recorded it" Kensi said. He nodded, hitting a few keys.

"_Callen, Gibbs-"_

"Fast-forward to when Agent Gibbs speaks" Kensi said.

"_I'm afraid I can't say Jethro. Tell the Director that he started this; all of this is his fault. Now, I'm going to finish. They will pay for what they did to them, to us…."_

The pain was clear in her voice as Eric stopped the recording. Kensi turned to look at us. "She said 'Tell the Director that he started this; all of this is his fault.' What could she be talking about?"

Gibbs and I exchanged looks. "There's only one way to find out" he said. I nodded. "Eric, get the Director online" I said. He nodded and a few minutes later the Director came online.

"I'm in a hurry agents, did you deal with Agent Hollis?" he asked.

"That's what we're calling you about Leon" Gibbs said, anger was in his eyes. I had seen that look many times before; it wasn't a look most people wanted to see.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She said you were responsible, that she was finishing what you started, and that it was your entire fault" I said stepping forward.

"I'm afraid you don't have clearance" he said. The doors opened and Hetty stepped forward.

"They all do now, Leon. They have a right to know, now tell them" she said. The Director sighed after a few minutes under Hetty's gaze.

"We sent Agent Hollis to Moscow, with her own team. They were supposed to infiltrate the Russian Mafia, which they did, successfully. She played the role of an assassin by the name of Elizabeth Meadows, many of you have probably heard the name" he said.

"I have, Mussed used Elizabeth Meadows on a few operations that were to dirty for our agents to handle, at least, that's what my father said" Ziva said. Director Vance nodded.

"Eli owed me a favor, before we sent her to work for the Russians; Elizabeth Meadows was supposedly a gun for hire, so she used Mussed as one of her credentials. When they found she had worked for them, they jumped at the chance. Her team, Agent William Briars and Agent Morgan Andrews had been undercover for the Russian Mafia for two years. They knew they were having their new leader come in, they're other one had been killed in a Mafia deal gone wrong, they just didn't know who, until they made contact. The three of them clicked instantly. Agent Briars and Agent Andrews were Elizabeth Meadows bodyguards. The leader of the Mafia thought that she was irreplaceable, and she was" he said looking at the agents in front of him.

"What happened to her team?" Sam asked.

"They were killed by the Mafia, tortured and killed right in front of her. She couldn't stop them; she was still undercover as Elizabeth Meadows, so she watched trying to act indifferent. If she reacted then she would have not only cost her team their lives, but also her own, and the operation would be over" Director Vance said.

"You made her watch her team slowly die in front of her?" Gibbs said his voice hardening in anger.

"Agent Gibbs we couldn't risk the operation, many more lives were at stake than just her two agents" Director Vance said clearly not happy with the way Gibbs was talking to him.

"She watched her team die! You're blaming her going rogue on something that's completely irrelevant to this Leon! If I watched those three die in front of me by the hands of Russians and I couldn't do anything, I would be doing the same thing she is!" Gibbs said jerking his hand back to point at his team.

I thought about it for a moment and then looked at my team. I would have done the same thing.

"Agent Gibbs, she has killed an NCIS agent, she has killed two Naval Officers. Before that we were fine, she was killing off people from the Russian Mafia, now we need to be taken care of. If you don't stop her, I will send in other agents who won't hesitate to do so. Finish this Gibbs; I don't want any more bloodshed other than what is necessary. I want a report I can give to SecNav tomorrow. Get this done" he said before cutting the feed.

Gibbs and I exchanged a look. "Time to call in a favor" he said. I nodded and said "Eric, bring Abby on screen".

If anyone could talk to Megan about coming in to talk to us, and succeed, it would be Abby Schutio the forensic scientist.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, which means hitting the review button down there. Thanks!**_

_**Haleybug**_


	2. Mysterious Meetings

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

Chapter Two: Mysterious Meetings

It was late, midnight maybe, and the brunette still wasn't home. They must have her staying late, working on their new case, but she sat in the armchair waiting patiently. Megan didn't like not having her gun near her, but she stayed where she was, knowing that it would be taken a threat if it was on her person when she got in, so it stayed on the table near the entrance.

Suddenly there was the sound of keys, and the sound of a lock turning. Megan watched the door open and the brunette entered. Reaching over to turn on the light she said "It took you long enough to get here Agent Blye, are the others still trying to hunt me down?"

A gun was trained on her head, but all Megan did was smile, she expected nothing less from her old partner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still not lowering the gun, it stayed aimed at Megan's head.

"I can't come talk to my old partner Kensi?" Megan asked holding her hands up so that Kensi could see she was not armed.

"You've murdered a dozen people Megan, two were Navy, and one was an NCIS agent" Kensi said angrily,

Megan just sat there.

"Give me your gun" Kensi said holding out her hand.

"You have it; I knew you would consider it a threat if I carried it on me, so there it is. Sitting on the table beside you" Megan said calmly. Kensi grabbed it, keeping an eye trained of Megan; she knew what she was capable of. They had worked together for four years.

"Why are you really here Megan?" Kensi asked.

"Director Vance has ruined my reputation. Yes, I killed those two Navy Officers, and the NCIS agent, but he didn't tell you the reason. They were in on it; they were working with the Mafia. The NCIS agent was suppose to extract me and my team, instead, he let them die, he knew what was going on, I begged him to get them out of there, he didn't. The Navy Officers were a part of the Mafia; I recognized them from one of the many meetings I went to. The others, Director Vance didn't mind letting me kill them, after all, they were our enemies. I came to clear my name, and my teams. Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but you of all people know that I don't kill unless there is a good reason. That was my reason" Megan said.

Kensi put her gun down, hearing the pain in her old partner's voice. "Why don't you come in and explain everything to Gibbs, to Callen, to Hetty, to the others? They'll understand Megan, because I do" she said.

Megan stood up and walked towards the door, Kensi not stopping her. She turned around and looked at Kensi.

"I'm not finished. This was the first clue, now you need to figure the rest out Kensi. You're smart, so are the others. I won't stop until I finish, they will pay. Goodbye for now, partner" she said before walking out the door and into the warm night air and down the street hoping that Kensi would figure out what she needed to do.

Kensi looked down and saw Megan's gun lying on the table.

Gibbs and I sat in the Ops center staring at the large screen along with both our teams. Hetty had made an exception to her 'no food and drinks allowed in the Ops center', and we all had steaming cups of coffee in front of us.

Kensi had left, saying she needed some sleep when in truth we knew that she couldn't take anymore of this tonight. None of us blamed her, the news that her old partner had turned rogue, affected her deeply. Almost as deeply as it affected me and Gibbs.

Suddenly the Ops doors opened and Kensi stood standing there. A gun hanging loosely in her hand. Deeks, her new partner jumped up and quickly rushed over to her.

"Be careful, her prints are on it" she said quietly. Deeks but on a glove, realizing Kensi had one to and took it from her, placing it gently on the table in front of us.

"Kens, whose prints are on it?" Sam asked quietly.

"Megan's" she said her voice barely audible.

"What happened?" Tony asked looking at the gun.

"I went home, and when I got there she was waiting for me, just sitting there, in my chair. She told me that she didn't kill without reason, and she told me the reason she killed them, all of them. Then she told me she wasn't done, this was her first clue, and that she wasn't finished. She left, and she left the gun, I brought it straight here" Kensi said.

"What do you think she means?" McGee asked.

Gibbs and I exchanged looks, but even we, the people who knew her the longest didn't understand.

"I think she means, Agent McGee that she isn't done killing, or leading us to the people who have caused great chaos in her life" Hetty said stepping in with a tall man with a shock of dark hair. Kensi looked happy to see the man, and I knew instantly who it was. Nate.

"What do you think of this? Is she having some kind of breakdown?" Ziva asked turning to Nate.

"I think Megan has been in an environment that was never good for her in the first place. I even told the Director that, but she insisted on going, saying she was the only one, who could even attempt to pull it off, and it was true, she was. Megan was put under pressure and she succeeded, but she didn't stand a chance when it came to her team. She formed an instantaneous bond with them that was unbreakable, and to watch them die in front of her, while she could do nothing, it made her mental stability shatter. It didn't just snap, it shattered. She's struggling to try and pull the pieces of her brain back together. In her brain, clues are the only things that can help get some grasp of her old life. She followed clues to murders, just as she wants you to follow her clues. In her mind, you are the only ones who can bring her back to her original state, but even then, I'm not sure it will help. I only think one person could be able to pull it off" Nate said looking at us.

"Who?" I asked looking at him.

"You, Callen, you were the closest with her, you shared a bond with her that only you could understand, not only a mental one, but a physical one as well. If you can make her remember the past, then it may be enough to pull her out of her cold hearted personality" Nate said.

An older man came up on the screen. Gibbs looked at him and said "What do you think Ducky? Is what he saying true?"

"I'm afraid so Jethro, but there is something that Mr. Getz didn't add that I think should be added. Miss Hollis had spent the past four years as a cold hearted assassin. Every one of you knows that when she goes into a case, she takes on the personality. It seems, when her stability snapped, Megan Hollis's personality and Elizabeth Meadows personality collide, and ultimately joined together. Not only is she Megan Hollis the federal agent, she is also Elizabeth Meadows, the cold hearted, ruthless assassin" Ducky said grimly.

"Are you saying that somehow Megan is an assassin as well as herself doctor?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so Agent Callen" he said sadly.

. . .

She follows the woman home. She had stayed late, working with the computers. Callen walked her to her car and bid her goodnight, saying that it was safe for her to be walking out in the dark by herself, know that she is known to be out. The perky redhead waves his concerns away, gets in her car, and drives home.

The redhead doesn't know how right Callen was.

"You really should be more careful Miss Jones" Megan says. Nell seems unfazed.

"You're her" she says calmly.

"If you mean Megan Hollis by her then you are correct" Megan said walking around the woman's apartment, fingering the curtains.

"They're worried about you" Nell says calmly. She was always able to keep a level head in tough situations, and having a rogue agent in your home was beyond a tough situation.

"Are you ready for your clue Miss Jones?" Megan asked. The short woman nodded. Megan carefully laid brass on the table.

"Jethro will know what it means" she said before walking towards the door. When she got there she stopped and turned around. "I've never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it Miss Jones. You are completely safe with me unless you do something to change the circumstances, and as to your statement earlier. No, they are not worried about me, they just think they are. Goodbye" she said and then she walked out into the night.

Nell reached for her phone and dialed Callen's number.

"Nell? What is it? Is something wrong?" Callen asked concerned for the small woman.

"Megan Hollis was here, and she left us another clue" Nell said staring at the brass on the table. She heard a squeal of tires on the other side of the line before she hung up.

. . .

I walked into Nell's small apartment with my team and Gibbs with his team. It was cramped with that many people in it, but this was important, and we needed to figure out what this other clue meant.

"Thanks Abby" Gibbs said into the phone before hanging up. I felt bad for the forensic scientist in D.C., it was late here, which meant it was even later there, but yet the Goth pulled through for us.

"Abby said there were two sets of prints on it. One set was Megan's the other was a man by the name of William Briars. Briars was Megan's teammate, and her senior field agent, before he was killed by the Russian's, in front of her" Gibbs said. We all stood grim, this was the only thing she had left of her former agent, and she handed it over to us.

"What do we do with it?" Kensi asked. Hetty walked into the apartment with a box in one hand. "I do believe Miss Blye that we will put it here, until we get Agent Hollis back, then we can rightfully give it back to her" she said.

"Take whatever prints you can off the brass and send them to Abby. Then put the brass with Agent Bane's gun in the box" I ordered. Eric was talking to Nell, he was obviously worried about her.

"She said 'Jethro will know what it means' when she put it on the table" Nell said. We all stopped in our tracks. I turned to Gibbs and he looked at brass carefully. Once Deeks and Kensi got the prints off he picked it up with his gloved fingers and looked at it.

"It's from a sniper, which one, I'm not sure" he said quietly.

Gibbs and I exchange looks. "Megan was always handy with a sniper" I say quietly.

. . .

Hetty couldn't believe that one of her agents, one of her most trustworthy agents had gone rogue. She always figured that Mr. Callen and Miss Hollis would be the ones who stuck close to NCIS, never straying too far, but now, her assumptions were wrong.

After leaving Miss Jones apartment where Miss Hollis had left her second clue, she headed home. There was nothing more she could do tonight. It was late, and she needed to get some rest to be ready for whatever Megan Hollis threw at them the next morning.

Pulling her Jag into her garage she turned the key and it shut off. Locking the doors and closing her garage door she walked into her house placing her keys and purse on the table. Hetty went into her study and stopped. There were two tea cups sitting on the desk. One on each side.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come here" she said into the air.

A voice answered her almost immediately from the corner of the study. "I was a little tied up earlier, this seemed like the right time".

"The right time for what Miss Hollis?" Hetty asked going to sit in her chair and sipping her warm cup of tea. She waved her hand to the seat across to her and the beautiful woman with the green eyes came to sit down, hesitantly reaching for the cup of tea. It was the first time Hetty ever saw the young woman's confidence waver. Hetty reached into her pocket and hit a button on it.

"The right time to tell you what you needed Hetty. You are one of the few people in NCIS that I trust, and I know that you of all people will get the message delivered for me…" Megan said.

Callen answered his phone, seeing that it was Hetty. Both teams were back at headquarters, all agreeing they were going to sleep until they found her. He held the phone to his ear and then put it on speaker.

"…after all, you are the most reliable" Megan finished.

"And what message is that?" Hetty said calmly. Gibbs and Callen moved towards the door leaving his phone behind for the others. Eric sent the feed to him through the speakers of Callen's car as they quickly drove towards Hetty's house.

"The message is simple. Director Vance ends this. I have all the blood on my hands, and I will keep it that way. All he has to do is give me the names of the rest of the people involved with my team's death. I will take care of the rest. No one knows he has to be involved except for you, me, and the Director" Megan said calmly.

Callen hit the gas making the car go faster.

"And if he refuses?" Hetty asks calmly.

"I will find out on my own, and it will be much messier for him" Megan answered.

"Why don't you come in? Callen and Gibbs are concerned for you. He still loves you" Hetty said.

Callen stiffened even though he was starting to believe it himself.

"The Director has ordered both Callen and Gibbs teams to kill me. I will not make them choose" she said. There was a small clatter and Callen recognized it as the sound of a tea cup being placed on its saucer. There was a rustle, most likely Megan getting up. They were almost there.

"Remember my message Hetty" she said.

. . .

I was just outside the Hetty's drive when a black figure came out. I slammed on the brakes and I stared. There was the pair of emerald green eyes I missed so much. Her eyes held contact with mine, and then she ran into the woods. Gibbs and I did nothing to pursue her. We sat there, looking at the place she had been.

Hetty came out of her house.

"She's gone Mr. Callen, for now, but she left this" she said holding out a dog tag that was wrapped in tissue.

I unfolded it carefully and read the name.

_Andrews, Morgan Bradford._

**This was quite a long chapter; at least it was to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your reviews. Thanks.**

**-Haleybug**


	3. Her Team

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Chapter Three: Her Team:

"Morgan Bradford Andrews was a thirty-two year old NCIS agent who transferred from the New York office to the one in Russia. He was also a former Marine, who was given a honorable discharge after receiving shrapnel from an IED explosion in Iraq. He has a mother living in Arkansas and a brother living in Atlanta, Georgia. He wasn't married, and he had no kids" Eric said pulling up a picture of the man who had once been on Megan's team.

He had black hair that was kept buzzed short, him being a Marine was evident. A picture of him and another man came up. They were flanking a woman with dark brown hair that curled at the ends. They were neutral expressions while the woman had a cold look in her eyes. She had on a long coat and I saw her hand was reaching into it. She was most likely reaching for a gun.

"This is a picture of Agent Andrews, Agent Briars, and Megan, back when they were working undercover in Russia. They were Elizabeth Meadows bodyguards, even though it was clear from her rap sheet that she didn't need them. The Mafia thought she was undependable, so they had two of their best protect her" Nell said jumping in.

"She left three clues. The gun of Agent Briars, the brass from a sniper, and the dog tags of Agent Andrews. Eric, get Abby up on screen" I said. He nodded and a few minutes later loud music came towards us.

"Abby" Gibbs said.

A few minutes later a black haired Goth woman's head popped up on the screen. In her hand was a sniper.

"Gibbs! G Callen!" she said.

"Is it safe for Abby to be holding a sniper?" Kensi whispered to Tony. He nodded.

"Abby Schutio, have you talked to Megan?" I asked.

The cheerful woman's face fell. "She isn't talking to anyone. Vance has been screening my calls, so I haven't been able to try much. I did try before, but, she didn't answer" she said.

"What did you find on the brass Abbs?" Gibbs asked quickly changing the topic.

"The only prints I was able to find on it were Megan's, which isn't very surprising" she said.

"Anything else Abby?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm still trying to find out what I can, but Megan was discreet. Whatever kind of model it was, it's not something we use. My guess is it came from Russia and was one she used as Elizabeth Meadows. Until I find which one, there's nothing else I can give you. Sorry guys" she said.

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, is it true?" Abby asked.

"Is what true Abbs?" he asked.

"That Megan is hunting down the guys who killed Agent Briars and Agent Andrews?" she asked.

"It seems like it Abby" said Gibbs. She nodded and then walked away, we cut the feed.

"She's covering her tracks well if it's hard for Abby" McGee commented.

"She's one of us McGee, she knows what she's doing and she knows what we look for. She was part of the OSP, her being found will be tricky" Tony said. We all nodded our agreement.

"I think we should try the people who know her best" Hetty said coming in. After the visit from Megan she refused to stay home saying she could be of some need here. Nell wasn't straying far from OSP either, even though she seemed totally calm, she was still shaken.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Besides from Mr. Callen and Mr. Gibbs, there is one other person who knows her. He knows her better than anyone" Hetty said looking at me.

"Matthew Thomas" Gibbs and I said together.

"Who's Matthew Thomas?" Sam asked.

"Her brother" Kensi said quietly.

. . .

Gibbs and I knocked on the door that belonged to Matthew Thomas. A man answered and we immediately recognized the emerald green eyes. A toddler was in his arms, and he clearly didn't look happy to see us.

"Callen, Gibbs, what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked just the opposite of his sister. While Megan's hair was a sandy blonde and fell straight to her shoulders, her twin had dark curly hair that he kept shaved short.

"Can we come in Matt?" Gibbs asked.

The man sighed and stepped out the way. "With you two I know I don't have much of a choice" he said.

A redhead, Matthew's wife Amanda, came in as we walked into the living room. "I thought I heard familiar voices. Callen, Gibbs, it's been a while since we've seen you around here. Here, honey, I'll take Claire and go put her to bed" she said taking the toddler in her arms and heading up the stairs.

"Megan's not here" Matthew said sitting down in an armchair and crossing his arms.

"You know she's back in town?" I asked.

Shock went through his eyes. Clearly his twin sister didn't tell him she was in Los Angeles.

"No, I didn't. I thought you finally came here wondering where she was, after four years" he said.

"I'm afraid not Matthew. We thought you're sister would be here. We thought she would come see you and your family first thing when she got back in town since it's been over four years since you last saw her" Gibbs said. Matthew shook his head.

"I haven't seen Megan since she came by and said a hurried goodbye four years ago. I thought maybe Callen and Meg had gotten into it and she was leaving. When you didn't come around looking for her I thought you had gotten the message. You're telling me Meg didn't leave because of you two?" he asked turning to me. I shook my head.

"Megan left on assignment in Russia four years ago. We've just received news that she's back in Los Angeles and we want to talk to her. We thought maybe you could help us with that" Gibbs said.

"You flew all the way across the country just to talk to her? I know you don't like phones Gibbs, but that seems a little extreme for even you. Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" he said.

I looked at Gibbs and he sighed nodding.

"We believe your sister has been involved in the deaths of two men from the Navy and an NCIS agent" I said gently. Matthew's eyes flashed in anger and they reminded me of Megan.

"You're saying my sister is a murderer? That's impossible. Megs loves NCIS and being an NCIS agent more than anything. She wouldn't go and murder three people if there wasn't a cause. There has to be an explanation" Matthew said.

"We believe something that happened while she was undercover in Russia has made her act like this. That and technically, she isn't herself" Gibbs said slowly.

"What do you mean 'isn't herself'?" Amanda asked coming to sit on the arm of the armchair, putting a comforting hand over her husband's.

"Megan was given a personality while undercover, under extreme stress, it seems, and both personalities have collided and formed an extreme ultimate personality. That personality is what she is now. She's technically not herself or the person she was while undercover, she's a mixture of both" I said trying to make it simple for them to understand.

"What personality was she supposed to have while undercover?" Amanda asked. She was a doctor, so she would understand this much more than her husband would.

"A coldhearted assassin" Gibbs said as shock spread across their faces.

"We aren't in danger are we?" Amanda asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Amanda, Megan wouldn't hurt us" Matthew snapped.

"You just heard Gibbs and Callen, she isn't herself, there's no telling what she can do. She's already killed three people Matthew" Amanda argued.

"Our operational psychologist thinks that it's highly unlikely for Megan to come here. While she does remember you, you won't wish to harm you, so she'll stay far away, probably won't have any contact with you, but if she does, it won't be face to face" I said.

Amanda looked relieved. She brought us coffee and then after finishing it we left, Matthew walking us to the door.

As we reached the door and we walked out Matthew grabbed my arm. I turned back to him and he said "Bring my sister home Callen. She still loves you, and I know you still love her. The way the two of you acted when you were together doesn't go away, even after four years. If anyone can bring her home, alive, then it's you, Gibbs, and your teams. I've lost all my other family besides my sister Callen, I can't lose her either. Please, bring her home".

I looked at the man and saw the truth in his eyes that reminded me so much of his sisters.

"I'll bring her home Matthew, I promise" I said before walking out into the Los Angeles night.

_**Gasps, Megan has a family. I hope Callen can keep his promise and bring her home alive. What did you think of this chapter? Hit the little review button and let me know. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	4. Russians

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Chapter Four: Russians

"Gibbs! I found the gun!" Abby said bouncing up and down in front of the screen. It had been three days and we hadn't had any word from Megan.

"What was it Abby?" Gibbs asked as we stood in the Ops center.

"It turns out I was right. The gun is from Russia. It's an ORSIS T-5000. The caliber is .338 Lapua Magnum and has a rotary bolt action. The magazine can hold from five to ten rounds. The factory is privately owned in Moscow and is run by renowned world-class long range shooters" she said looking at us while a picture came up on the screen.

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs said.

"Why Gibbs, I'm hurt. That's not all I found out" she said. That caught our attention.

"I did some digging, it seems that Elizabeth Meadows was exceptionally handy with a sniper. G Callen, can you guess which sniper that was?" Abby asked looking at me.

"I'm guessing, Abby Schuito, that the sniper was an ORSIS T-5000" I said crossing my arms and leaning against the table in the middle of the Ops center.

"Correct you are. Elizabeth Meadows has killed at least twenty of the Russian Mafia's enemies using that type of gun" Abby said while twenty pictures of men popped up on our screen.

"These are all the men she killed?" Kensi asked.

"These are only a handful of men she killed, these just happened to be for the Russian Mafia. She's killed at least thirty more. At least that's what her track record says, but I'm pretty sure she's killed close to sixty others" Abby said before taking a sip from a large cup that was labeled Caf-Pow!

"Is there any way we can find out exactly how many people she killed Abby?" McGee asked.

"Nope. I'm telling you guys; Megan has used her skills as an NCIS agent to cover her tracks, and good. I can't find anything on her linked to all these murders" Abby said.

"Then how do you know she committed these murders for the Russians?" Ziva asked.

"She has it all on file for us" Abby said pulling up the files linked to each one.

. . .

She walked into the warehouse, her boots barely making any noise on the concrete. The man was standing in the middle of the warehouse waiting for her.

She loaded the gun and then said "Do you remember me Viktor?"

The man turned around and his mouth opened wide in shock. "Elizabeth…you're supposed to be dead" he whispered.

"Supposed to be, yes, but now I won't be the one dead" she said before aiming the gun and shooting him in the leg.

Viktor cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He held his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where is he Viktor?" she said aiming the gun again.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him since you died! I swear!" he said. She pulled the trigger again and blood flowed from his arm.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

. . .

The phone in the Ops center rang and Eric answered it. He quickly put it on speaker. There was screaming in the background.

"Callen, Gibbs, it's been a few days" said the voice and I recognized Megan's voice. I heard cursing in the background and recognized it to be Russian.

"If you keep moving Viktor, the pain will only become worse and so will the bleeding" Megan said calmly. The man cursed her in Russian and she laughed a bitter laugh.

"Eric, if I were you, I would try to find Viktor here, he's your only witness. If he dies, it's all on you" she said as Eric and Nell quickly began to type on the computers.

Gibbs, Kensi, Ziva, and I headed towards the cars.

"Guys, she's in a warehouse out near Venice Beach. It's the third warehouse on the left" Eric said. Gibbs hit the gas and I saw Kensi hold on, obviously she wasn't use to his driving like we were.

We got there and quickly went into the building, guns ready. There was a man lying in the center of the warehouse in a pool of blood. Ziva quickly went over to him while we cleared the area.

"We need an ambulance!" she called while Kensi pulled out her phone.

I went over to the man and then said in Russian _"Where is she? Where is Elizabeth Meadows?"_

"_Gone, she left ten minutes before you got here" _he said grasping my jacket.

"_What did she want?" _Gibbs asked.

"_Mikhail" _he whispered before closing his eyes. The paramedics rushed in and loaded him up onto a stretched.

"Kensi, get Deeks to meet you at the hospital. I want you two to keep an eye on him and make sure she doesn't come back to finish what she started. See if you can get any more information out of him about the man called Mikhail" I said.

Kensi nodded and rushed to ride in the ambulance, her cell phone out calling Deeks.

I pulled my phone out and said "Eric see what you can find out on this guy and the guy called Mikhail. Kensi should be sending you pictures to get facial recognition soon".

"Is he alive Callen?" Eric asked. I knew that what Megan had said about him being the only one who could save him had bothered him deeply. I knew that if Viktor had died, then Eric would blame himself.

"Yeah Eric, he's on his way to the hospital. He should make it" I said before hanging up.

"She could be anywhere by now Gibbs" Ziva said as she came up to us.

"She's around here, she'll want to watch" I said walking out of the warehouse and looking around at the many buildings that surrounded it.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"She'll want to show us that she still can surprise us. I know her a lot better than most people" I said softly before walking towards the car. Gibbs followed saying "She'll show up sooner or later"

"Let's just hope its sooner. I don't want any more bloodshed" I said getting in the car and we all headed back to headquarters.

_**And that chapter is done! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**_

_**-Haleybug **_


	5. Relentless

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Chapter Five: Relentless

"Callen the guy in the hospital is called Viktor Frinovskii. He came to Los Angeles two weeks ago and has been staying at the Riverdale Hotel ever since. The guy he was talking about, the one Megan was looking for, is a man by the name of Mikhail Levanda. He's been suspected of working for the Russian Mafia and is at the top of their ranks. He's been a ghost for the past two years. There isn't as much as a penny to his name. There's been no activity from him, including in Russia" Eric said pulling up two pictures. One of the man we had found in the warehouse, the other of a middle aged man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Any links between Viktor Frinovskii and Mikhail Levanda?" Gibbs asked.

"Apart from both of them being Russian, no. Each were born and raised in a different part of Russia. Frinovskii from St. Petersburg, Levanda from Moscow. Different social classes, one from the middle class, the other from the upper class" Nell said.

"That's nothing to lead us on" Tony said.

"How about this? We talked to Viktor after he got out of surgery" Kensi said.

"He's part of the Russian Mafia, not a big surprise, and so is Mikhail" Deeks said. Kensi looked at him.

"Mikhail Levanda has climbed up the ladder in the Russian Mafia and is now a very strong influence in it. It seems that he's the real reason Megan is here in Los Angeles. We all thought that the reason she chose Los Angeles because we were here; let her old team work the murders. Not true. She came here because she got word that Mikhail Levanda is coming to Los Angeles. Viktor use to be his right hand man, so she figured the way to get to him was to find out from Viktor. Seems that our boy Viktor had a falling out with Levanda, now he's up in Serbia with some of the other Mafia, at least that's where he was before he came to L.A.

"Viktor thought that Megan was dead. So, we offered Viktor our protection from Megan if he told us why she was here. Levanda was calling the shots on Agent Briars and Agent Andrews. He's the reason their dead" Kensi said looking at us.

"This means that she's going after him. He's the only one left besides Viktor. Mikhail Levanda is Megan's biggest and final target" I said turning to look at both my team and Gibbs.

Eric and Nell came hurrying down the stairs. We all looked up, their faces were urgent.

"Guys, Megan's phone just turned back on. She's out at Venice Beach" Eric said. We all grabbed our guns and headed out.

Hetty stood at the door to her office. "Bring her home Agent Callen" she called.

The car pulled to a stop and we all got out. "Sam, you and Tony take the west. Kensi and Deeks take the east, Ziva and McGee take the south, Gibbs and I will take the north. Do _not _scare her off if you find her. We don't want any civilians hurt when we bring her in" I said. They all nodded and headed off in their different directions.

Gibbs and I quickly walked down the beach looking for her. Suddenly over our earpieces, we all hard McGee say "She's out here near the bridge".

Gibbs and I took off running in the opposite direction we were originally going. We met up with Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Tony as we went, all of us rushing to get there.

We slowed down when we found McGee and Ziva trying on hats and sunglasses, keeping an eye on her. I watched Megan carefully and found her walking slowly along towards the bridge, a cup of coffee in her hand. I saw the bulge under her jacket at her lower back and knew she had a gun on her. I turned back to everyone.

"She has a gun, go behind the cars and stay out of sight. We want to box her in and bring her in. Do not fire, we don't want to cause panic and lose her in the crowd" I said. They all nodded and Gibbs and I headed off first.

Megan turned slowly around and she locked eyes with me. She took a sip of her coffee and then slowly walked away. We picked up the pace. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that we were still coming and she threw the coffee cup down and took off running, pushing people in our way. We all started running. I heard the others behind us.

"Gun!" Gibbs shouted and we all ducked behind cars hearing the sound of gunfire. The Director was right. She was making it clear that she wasn't going to come in.

The cars we were hiding behind we sprayed with bullets. I looked up and saw that all the civilians were out of the way, running away from Megan. None of them seemed to be hurt, and I knew that she was trying to keep them out of line of fire. Although she wanted the people who needed to pay dead, she didn't want to hurt a regular civilian.

The gunfire ceased and I knew she was reloading, or she had stopped for good. "Megan, why don't you come out? Talk to us. Tell us everything" I called breathing heavily, the adrenaline pumping through me.

I heard her breathing heavily as well. "You know I can't do that Callen" she called back. For a moment she sounded like her old self. The edge of the assassin's personality was gone, and she sounded like a scared, desperate NCIS agent.

Everyone else was quiet, it was clear they were going to let me do all of the talking. Megan hadn't begun to fire again so I stood up; aiming my gun at the car she was hiding behind. The others followed my lead and did the same thing; they wouldn't shoot her though, not under my orders.

"We know why you did it; we know who you're after. Come in and tell us everything. I swear they'll pay for what they did Megan. If you keep killing them, you'll end up just like them" I said.

"I will never be like them! I don't kill innocent men, women, and children. I don't kill someone over spilled coffee. They have to pay. They have to know what they've done, who they've hurt. If they don't pay, then they never will!" she said. I heard the pain in her voice.

"They will pay Megan, I promise. Just come in" I said.

"You know just as well as I do that the minute they leave America you'll never find them again. They'll never pay. I have to do this. For them. I owe them that much. I couldn't save them, but I can bring them justice. I can't stop until I finish what I started" she said.

We waited, but everything had gone silent, that's when I began to get worried.

Suddenly I saw Megan stand up. She locked eyes with me and I saw the sorrow and pain in them. Then she took off running towards the bridge. Ziva took off after her.

"No!" I yelled but Ziva wasn't listening.

I watched Megan run quickly towards the railing on the bridge and knew that she was going to jump. I took off running towards the two women. Ziva raised her gun and I yelled "No!" again before I heard the shot and watched it go into Megan.

She yelped in pain, but continued running. I watched her grab onto the railing and push herself over it. Then I watched her jump off and heard a splash and knew she had jumped into the water below the bridge.

We all stopped and looked into the water below. There was nothing but the ripples from where Megan had landed. Megan was gone.

I turned to Ziva. "I told you _not _to fire! She could be coming in if you hadn't fired!" I yelled turning on her.

The former Mussed agent just looked at me, not flinching back from the bite of my words. "I thought she would have stopped once she was injured, it seems I was wrong" she said.

I turned on my heel and headed back towards the car. I slammed my fist against it angrily. We had been so close to getting her to come in. Now, we were back to square one, hunting down an assassin with an agenda in a city like Los Angeles, California.

"What do we do know Callen?" Kensi asked as she, Sam, and Deeks came up to me. I turned to look at my team.

"We have to find Mikhail Levanda. If we find him, then sooner or later we'll find Megan. She made it very clear that she was going to end this, which means she's going to try to kill him" I said.

Gibbs and his team came up. "If we find him first then maybe we could prevent him from getting killed" he said and I nodded my agreement.

"Then let's get started" I said and we all got in our cars and headed back to headquarters.

_**How was this chapter? Let me know what you think of it.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	6. Have Faith In Me

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Have Faith In Me:

I walked into the house that I now owned thanks to Hetty. It had been the Rostoff families before it had been mine. My mind went back to my days as a fourteen year old boy sitting in the home. This had been the home that I had stayed the longest in, three months. It's also where I learned Russian. A young Elaina had taught me all those years ago. I smiled at the memories.

"Never thought G Callen would end up in a house" said a voice from behind me.

I turned and pointed my gun. I turned on a light and saw Megan, still wet from her trip in the water. I lowered the gun and saw that although she was putting pressure on her leg, she was in pain. Right now she had a rag tied around it. She held onto the back of the rocking chair that I had rocked Elaina when I was a teenager.

She looked like the old Megan, she sounded like the old Megan, but I couldn't be sure. Nate and Ducky had both said that at any moment she could turn back into Elizabeth Meadows, or a mixture of both. It happened against her will, she couldn't control any of it.

"What are you doing here Megan? I thought you said you weren't coming in" I said.

"I'm not. I'm here to talk. Gibbs is with his agents, and after Ziva shot me, I'm not up for seeing them. You, I trust completely, after all, we were close. _Very close" _she said.

I held my hand out to her but she stepped back warily.

"Why don't you sit down, let me look at your leg" I said gently. I saw her defenses falter and she hesitantly took my hand.

The Megan Hollis I knew didn't let her confidence falter, or if it did, she didn't let anyone see it. Of course, she was on the run from her own agency; they were trying to kill her. They had sent the people she trusted the most to kill her.

I helped her over to the couch and she sat down. I rolled her pants leg up and saw that thankfully, it was just a flesh wound. I took the rag that she was using as a bandage off and went to go get a washcloth. Wetting it I brought it back and placed it on her leg. She winced in pain as I put pressure on it.

"How's Matt?" she asked looking at me.

I looked at her in shock. "How did you know I went to visit Matthew?" I asked.

"You really think I would come all the way to Los Angeles and not see my own brother and his family?" she asked. I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"Tell me what happened Megs" I said quietly. She looked at me and sighed.

"After I left you for my own team I was sent to Russia. On the way there I had to become a personality. Elizabeth Meadows. I became her, and I have to admit. I did it far too well. I was told by the Director that I was going in as an extremely dangerous assassin, and that my new team would be my bodyguards. They were discovered and tortured to death in front of me. They wanted me to be there to watch. I'm sure they suspected me, but I acted like I was Elizabeth Meadows, that I had seen people tortured all the time, that they didn't matter. They did though. When I didn't react they had nothing to tie me to being with William and Morgan so they let me live, and they let me continue being her. Elizabeth supposedly died protecting the Mafia leader when a deal with some Austrians went wrong. She took four bullets to the torso. They left her, me, lying in the street to die. I was just a pawn in their game. Thankfully, I had a contact in the Mafia. He found me and took me to a hospital. I barely survived. When I got out I knew I had to get revenge. My team was dead, and they had left me to die. They would pay" she said getting up to stand at the opposite side of the house.

I saw her hands clenching the edge of the counter tightly. Her knuckles were turning white. Suddenly my front door opened and Megan whipped around a gun in her hand. She lowered it when she saw who was on the other side of the barrel.

Gibbs had his hands raised in the air and he slowly entered, shutting the door behind him.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure out I was here" she said putting the gun back under her shirt.

"There are only a few people you trust left out here. You already went to Hetty and Kensi; you would be coming to see me and Callen soon. After Ziva shot you, I knew you would be coming to see us sooner than you planned. I thought I would save you a trip" he said going to sit in the armchair.

"I know what you're going through Megan. I know what it feels like to want revenge for the deaths of people you care about. It's not worth it though. If you get caught then your whole career is over with. Everything you worked so hard for will be gone. Trust me" Gibbs said.

"You know nothing!" Megan snapped pointing a gun at him. That's when I knew that where Megan Hollis had been a few moments ago, Elizabeth Meadows now stood.

"How do you think I've lived with myself all these years after Shannon and Kelly died? I got revenge. I found the man who killed my wife and little girl and I put a bullet through his head. Just like you have all those men who knew anything about your team's deaths. I know the pain it causes Megan. You can get through this" Gibbs said not seeming to care that a gun was pointed at him poised to kill.

"You didn't watch them die…I did…"she whispered her hand shaking. There was the sound of a car pulling up in my driveway and I knew it was Sam.

She looked back at us and then at the door. Megan aimed her gun at us and slowly backed towards the backdoor.

"This isn't over. Not until Mikhail Levanda pays for what he's done" she said. I watched as she opened the door and slipped out quickly closing it behind her. A few minutes later Sam came through the front door, Gibbs and I were still staring at the door that Megan had disappeared out of.

"G? Gibbs? What's going on?" Sam asked, his hand moving towards his gone.

"Nothing Sam" I said turning back to my partner. He looked between the two of us and I knew he didn't believe us. Out the corner of my eye I saw a flash and knew that it was Megan jumping over the fence away from them.

_**I'm planning on getting as many chapter as I can out there by the end of next week before I go back to school and get swamped with work. Let me know what you think.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	7. Insider

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Insider:

There had been no word from Megan since the conversation she had with me and Gibbs and she had left my house in a hurry. Gibbs and I kept what she had told us to ourselves. We often tried to guess what her next move would be, but we could never think of anything. We didn't have the mind of an assassin, and while I could throw myself into the personality of an undercover, this was one that was way over my head.

So finally, after much grumbling from the others, we headed to Nate for advice.

He and Kensi came into the bullpen and we all turned to look at him. He looked uncomfortable under seven agent's stares, but he quickly recovered.

"We need your help Nate" I said finally from my desk.

"What do you need Callen?" he asked.

"We need you to help us figure out what Megan, or Elizabeth's, next move is" Kensi explained going to take her seat at her desk. Nate came and leaned against her desk and looked at us.

"She's upset, she's stressed. The agency she had trusted for the past eight years wants her dead. She'll stay low for a while, only popping up to give you your next clue. In a way, this is like a chess game. She is the player, we're her pawns. Megan forces us to move in the direction she wants, considering she is our only suspect, and our only clue. It's clear that she wants to clear her, and her teams, names" he said.

"That's where I'm confused. Why doesn't she just turn herself in? Then she can tell us everything that happened in Russia and we can finish everything, but bring the justice system into it" McGee said.

"McGee, she does not trust us. We are her close friends, but she does not think that we can deal everything out that is due to them. The justice system has already failed her when the NCIS agent did not pull her and her team out when things got messy. She thinks the only way to get it all done is to do it herself. Then, once it is done, she will put her trust back in us" Ziva said from where she was sitting on Deeks desk playing with a knife.

We all looked at the former Mussed agent. This was the most she had said ever since she and the rest of Gibbs team got here.

"Is that what you would do Ziva?" Gibbs asked looking at his agent.

"That is exactly what I would do if I ever went rogue" Ziva confirmed.

"Viktor is in protective custody at the hospital while his wounds heal, she wouldn't try to get past all the guards, security, and nurses to get to him. That only leaves Mikhail Levanda" Sam said from his desk across from mine.

"Eric and Nell haven't been able to find him. If he's in the states he's staying out of sight, or he's using a different name" Deeks reminded us.

"Until she can find him she's probably staying out of sight" Tony commented from the couch beside Gibbs.

"Where would she go if she was hiding?" Gibbs asked turning to look at me and my team.

I thought for a moment. "Her brother's is ruled out. They would let us know right away if she was there" Kensi said.

"The only place she ever lived at her in Los Angeles was with Kensi and Callen. Kensi's place can be ruled out. She wouldn't be there" Sam said.

"That only leaves our old apartment downtown" I said looking at Gibbs.

"Didn't the apartment complex you guys lived in foreclose a year after she left Callen?" Kensi asked me. I nodded. I had already been gone, I didn't want to stay there without Megan, but I remembered it.

"Yeah, I remember that" Sam said.

"That's got to be where she is" I said getting up and grabbing my gun. We all headed towards the cars.

When we got to the apartment complex they all gathered around. "We stayed on the sixth floor in room 5A, but we need to go floor by floor and clear all the rooms" I said.

"It could be possible that she's staying in another room besides your old one" Tony said nodding his agreement.

"This time, if you find her _**do not **_fire" I said looking pointedly at Ziva.

"I understand" she said huffily before turning away and looking up at the building. "How many rooms are on each floor?" she asked.

"We had about fifteen apartments on our floor" I said. She nodded and we all headed towards the front door.

We cleared the first five floors, apartment after apartment, but there was no sign of Megan. We got to the sixth floor and everything looked familiar to me. We had spent six months here. The longest I had ever spent in one place, especially when I was sharing the place with someone. Megan had made it feel at home though.

We didn't find anything in the apartments before the one we had occupied. I kicked open the door and found it empty. Clearing the apartment I began to walk around it.

"Someone was definitely staying here Callen, my money goes on Megan" Deeks said picking up an old food wrapper and then a blanket that was lying on the couch with a pillow.

"If she was staying here, she isn't now" Tony said as he came back from clearing the other apartments on the floor with Ziva and McGee.

"This was lying in the bedroom" Gibbs said tossing it to McGee. That's when I saw that it was a camera. I smiled despite myself; Gibbs never was one for technology.

McGee began to go through the pictures. "Uh, boss, you may want to see this" he said. Gibbs and I crowded around the camera along with everyone else. As McGee began to flip through the pictures we all saw a face that looked familiar.

Mikhail Levanda.

Gibbs and I exchanged looks.

"She knows where he is" Ziva commented.

"And we don't" Tony said as we all turned to look out the window at the vast city of Los Angeles.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"What you need Callen?" Eric said.

"Eric, we're going to send you some pictures. I want you and Nell to get together with Abby and see if you can find any landmarks that can identify where the picture was taken" I said.

"Sure thing" he said before hanging up.

I took the memory chip out of the camera and put it in my phone. After copying all the pictures onto my phone I sent them to Eric. I placed the memory chip back in the camera and Gibbs put it back where he found it. We all headed out the door and headed back to headquarters.

Hopefully Eric, Nell, and Abby would be able to find where Mikhail Levanda was at before it was too late.

_**Okay so there are officially six more chapters left until this story is finished. I'm excited; I hope you guys are as well. What did you think? Let me know.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	8. One Down, One to Go

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

_**Okay, so I stayed up late, it's like 11:30 at night, but I wanted to get these next two chapters out to you.**_

One Down, One to Go:

These people were idiots. The staffs, the security, even the LAPD officers that were guarding Viktor Frinovskii.

This was way too easy. All she had to do was find a woman who worked on the floor she needed to get on, steal her badge, replace the picture with her own, and then she was in. She adjusted the scrubs and placed the needle in the pocket. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she then headed to the eighth floor.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out and headed towards room 502, the room Viktor Frinovskii occupied.

Putting a smile on her face as she walked up to the LAPD officers, she pulled on a fake Southern accent saying "I'll need a few minutes with our patient ya'll I need to redress his wounds. If you hear screaming, he'll be fine, the poor dear will probably be in pain when I check on his stitches" and showed them her ID badge.

The officers nodded and let her in. As she walked by she rolled her eyes and then shut the door behind her, keeping her face hidden from Viktor. Locking the door she quickly turned and went to his side, putting a hand over his mouth as he tried to scream.

He began to thrash and she saw the blood begin to soak his bandages.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Viktor. You're just hurting yourself. Look, you've already popped some of your stitches" she said quietly clamping the hand harder over his mouth. She saw his face turn into a look of pain.

"See, what did I tell you?" she said.

He finally quiet struggling and Megan tore a sheet and tied a gag around his mouth while she tied his legs and arms down so that he wouldn't struggle.

She reached into her scrubs pocket and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. She pulled them on and then pulled out the long needle. Viktor saw it and began to struggle again, this time he was restrained. The gag muffled his sounds.

"I just thought I would let you know that I found Mikhail, Viktor. He thought he would be able to hide from me of all people. Don't worry though, he'll meet the same end as you, but I assure you, his will be much more painful than yours" she said turning towards him as she began to walk around the bed to get to his wrist. He began to sob.

"You let him kill my men, it's only fitting you die as well" she whispered before sinking the needle into the giant vein on his wrist. It only took a few minutes for the drug to start to work its way in his blood stream. It wouldn't kill him quickly, he would go into a deep sleep, and then he would die.

"Sweet dreams Viktor" she whispered before putting the needle back in her pocket. Unlocking the door, she walked past the guards, past the nurse's desk and pulled off her gloves.

Dumping them, and the needle into one of the recycle bins she then headed towards the elevator.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Climbing up onto the sink she lifted up one of the tiles on the ceiling and grabbed the backpack that sitting there. She quickly changed into a pair of regular clothes and out of the scrubs and pulled on a black wig. Then she threw the badge in the trash.

Leaving the bathroom she headed towards the elevators. Getting inside the empty elevator she hit the button that would take her down to the hospital lobby.

As the doors closed she heard nurses and police officers shouting. Viktor was dead whether they could restart his heart or not. The drug was already in his blood stream and it was very deadly. Megan smiled. Now there was only one person let to take care of, and that was Mikhail Levanda himself.

After finishing up at the hospital she grabbed a cap and headed back to the old abandoned apartment complex. Many years ago she had once shared it with Callen, but that was long ago.

When she got there she headed in through the back and headed to the sixth floor, apartment 5A.

When she got there she found that the door had been kicked in. She listened for a moment, but heard no noise coming from inside. Reaching for her gun she quickly and quietly went inside the apartment. She cleared it and found nothing.

Megan walked over to the couch and saw that the blanket that had been on the couch was now lying on the floor. Someone had been here.

If she could think of anyone, she knew it was probably Callen, Gibbs, and the other NCIS agents, along with their LAPD liaison.

Megan quickly headed towards the bedroom and found her camera was lying where she had left it. Picking it us she checked to see if the memory card was still in there, it was. Turning it on she saw none of the pictures had been erased, but she knew that the NCIS agents had found it, and she knew that they probably had copies of the photos she had taken of Mikhail Levanda.

This meant she had to get a move on, and fast, if she was going to get to him before the NCIS agents did. Good thing she was always one step ahead of them.

_**I figured that Megan should have her own chapter. It took me long enough to write one but I finally did. I think I will write one more tonight, and then I will go to bed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, let me know what you think about it. Five more chapters left.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	9. The Next Move

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

_**Okay, last one for the night, or morning, considering it's like 1:00 in the morning.**_

The Next Move:

We all stood around the table in the Ops center except for Deeks. He had gotten a phone call and had left to take it.

"Have you found out where any of these could have been taken Eric?" Gibbs asked.

"We've got it narrowed down to downtown Los Angeles, but that's still a lot of ground to cover" Eric said typing away on his tablet a frown on his face.

"It's probably near a hotel or a park that's close to a hotel" Nell said.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover" Kensi said. The doors opened and we all turned to look at Deeks.

"Guys, we have a problem. Viktor Frinovskii just died" Deeks said.

I turned to look at Gibbs. "You and your team go see what you can find out there, we'll stay here and see if we could narrow down the locations any further" he said. I nodded and the four of us headed towards the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Kensi and Sam went to go see if they could find anything on Viktor's body while Deeks and I went to go talk to the LAPD officers that were supposedly on guard.

"What happened?" Deeks asked after we had flashed them our badges.

"I don't know. A nurse came in saying she had to change his bandages and that there may be a little screaming, but it was because he was in a lot of pain. Then she left, and a few minutes later he died" said one of the police officers sounding confused himself.

"Callen we found a needle mark on Viktor's wrist, and he was tied down with a gag in his mouth" Kensi said coming out of the room. Sam was still taking pictures.

"You didn't think to go after the woman when you saw he was tied down and gagged?" I asked turning to the police officer.

He nodded saying "We did, but by the time we got down there, he was already dead, and she was gone".

"Do you at least now what she looked like?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, she was wearing blue scrubs, had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she had green eyes. Really pretty" said the other officer.

Sam came out of the room and we all exchanged glances. I pulled out my phone and brought up a picture of Megan from her NCIS file.

Turning it so they could see I said "Is this the woman you saw?"

"Her hair was longer, but that's defiantly her. I would recognize her anywhere, like I said, really pretty" said the second officer. I turned and shot him a glare but then went into the room that Viktor Frinovskii was still in.

"Did you check for prints?" Kensi asked one of the officers who was photographing the crime scene.

He shook his head saying "The place was clean, except for his and the nurses and doctors we identified, there were no others."

I turned to look at Deeks. "See if you can get LAPD to let us take the case since it's connected to ours?"

He nodded and headed off to go look for the officer in charge.

Sam and Kensi came up to me. "She's getting braver, she walked right past his guards and killed him" Sam said.

"Could she be getting desperate?" Kensi asked.

I shook my head. "She'll keep a level head. She won't get desperate. She's ending this all quickly, but I have a feeling that Mikhail Levanda's death won't be a quick one. He holds all her anger, he's the person she's really after" I said before walking out the room.

Deeks came up to me. "LAPD handed this over to NCIS quickly. They don't want to have their guys taking the fall for letting the guy get killed right under their noses, even though it will happen anyway" he said.

I nodded and turned to Kensi and Deeks. "See if you can get all security tapes for the time of the murder from this floor and from the lobby" I said. They nodded and headed towards the security desk.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Yeah Callen?" he said.

"Eric, I need you to pull all traffic footage from the time before and after Viktor Frinovskii's death. See if you can find Megan and find out where she's headed from here" I said as I headed over to the elevators with Sam.

"You got it" he said before hanging up. I hit the button that would take us down to the lobby.

"Where do you think she would head from here G?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam, but wherever she goes she'll go somewhere familiar" I said as Deeks and Kensi came up to us with the security tapes when we reached the lobby.

"Let's head back to the office and see if Eric and Nell can find us something off of these" I said as we headed towards the car.

"There she is" Tony said as Eric stopped the feed. There was Megan coming in the hospital with a backpack. She got into the elevator, most likely heading towards the eighth floor.

"Can you pull up the eighth floors cameras now?" Gibbs asked. Eric nodded and they came up.

We watched Megan get off the elevator and head towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in scrubs and headed back downstairs. When she got back on the floor a few minutes later she had on an ID badge that she must have taken from one of the nurses. We watched as she headed towards Viktor Frinovskii's room. She flashed her badge to the guards, said something to them, and then went into his room shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later she came out the room dumped a pair of latex gloves and a syringe in the recycle bin and headed back towards the bathroom. She came out in regular clothes and had her backpack. This time she had on a black wig that was cut short. She got into the elevator and headed towards the lobby. On the lobby camera, she walked out, got in a taxi, and then was gone.

"No wonder they couldn't find her, she didn't look like she did when she entered his room" McGee said.

"Eric did you find out where she went?" Sam asked.

"It looks like she headed back to the old apartment complex she and Callen use to stay at" he said pulling up traffic cameras that followed her taxi.

"What do you think her next move will be?" I asked turning to look at Gibbs.

The Ops center doors opened and Nate stepped in. "She'll probably go find Mikhail Levanda. Now that Viktor Frinovskii is dead, Mikhail Levanda is the only one left that poses a threat to her. He's the real reason she's here, she'll want to finish this" he said.

"Time to find Mikhail Levanda" I said.

_**Well, that's the last one for tonight. There are only four more chapters left guys. Hope you liked it.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	10. Mikhail Levanda

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Mikhail Levanda:

Megan changed from her silver Convertible to a black Mercedes and headed away from the abandoned apartment complex and towards the hotel that she knew Mikhail Levanda and his bodyguards were staying at. It would be easy to get him alone.

She had been following Mikhail for the past three days. He didn't know she was there, he assumed she was dead just like all the others in the Mafia did, just like Viktor did. She smirked. Mikhail would be in for a surprise.

She sat in the car watching him from across the street in her binoculars. He had three bodyguards that she could easily take out. All had been around when she had been, and they never were as strong as she was.

Mikhail got into his car and headed off. Megan cranked hers and followed him, staying at least three cars behind him. Her plan was flawless, it would work, and it had to. Mikhail Levanda was leaving to go back to Russia today, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Not today, not ever.

She followed them to a club that, no doubt, he would be doing business in tonight. Parking the car, she watched them. She would let him do his business. After all, it would be his last business deal, ever.

Two hours later Mikhail came out of the club and headed towards his car that was parked in the alleyway. When he got there, he saw that his bodyguards weren't there. He pushed his concerns away and got into his car. Once in there he was hit over the head and everything went black as the car moved forward.

Mikhail was still unconscious. Maybe she had hit him over the head a little too hard. She shrugged, not really caring.

His three bodyguards were now lying motionless, each in a pool of blood. They had struggled, and tired of their antics, Megan had ended up shooting them.

While he was still unconscious, she dragged the man who had killed her men over to a chair and pushed him into it. She tied down his legs and his arms and then put a gag in his mouth. He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

She sat patiently waiting for him to wake up. She sat at a table playing with one of the knives she had brought with her. It had been a few hours since she had grabbed Mikhail.

Getting up she headed to go see that he was still alive. Sometimes she forgot how strong she actually was, and could, in one blow, kill a man. Pressing her fingers to his wrist she found that he was still alive.

Suddenly his eyes popped open, and when he saw hers he began to struggle and screaming, or at least what could be considered screaming with the gag in his mouth.

Megan laughed.

"Surprised to see me Mikhail? Did you think I was dead just like the others?" she asked.

The fear in his eyes confirmed that he knew he was going to die.

"You killed some of my friends Mikhail. It's time for you to pay, just like your weak bodyguards and poor Viktor did" Megan said.

_**Okay, this was a really short chapter. I apologize, but I couldn't think of what else to write about after she kidnapped him. Three more, the story is coming to a quick end.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	11. The Missing Russian

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

The Missing Russian:

"Guys, I found Mikhail Levanda" Eric said as we came into the Ops center.

"Where is he Eric?" I asked.

"He's not going by his real name. He's going by a different name, an American one. Michael Lane. Anyway, he's staying at the Carlton. Room 222" Eric said as we headed towards the cars to go see if Mikhail Levanda was at his hotel.

We got to the hotel and headed towards Room 222. When we got there we found that it was empty. We headed downstairs and the desk clerk said that he had checked out.

"Eric, check the airports and see if Michael Lane is heading to Russia" I said into my phone. I heard the computer keys typing.

"He did book a flight to Russia, but Callen, it left a few hours ago, and he never got on" Eric said.

I exchanged looks with everyone.

"If he didn't get on the plane then that means that Megan has to have him" Kensi said from beside Ziva.

"Where would she take him though?" Tony asked.

"The apartment building she's staying at?" Ziva asked.

"We'll go there, Callen you and your team see if you can get Eric to find her somewhere else. She probably won't go back considering she knows we know where she was staying before" Gibbs said as he and his team headed towards the Charger to go towards the abandoned apartment complex.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and I headed back to headquarters.

"What do we have Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked coming to stand beside me as I looked over the railing at my team working.

"Mikhail Levanda booked a flight out of Los Angeles to go back to Russia, but it left a few hours ago and he wasn't on it" I said.

"Does this mean that Miss Hollis has Mr. Levanda?" Hetty asked.

"It's the lead we're following. She isn't going to let the man responsible for her teams deaths get away. Megan wanted to finish this, which means we need to find him fast or she's going to kill him. Gibbs and his team are checking the abandoned apartment complex that she was staying at before, but we don't think she's going to be there" I said.

Hetty stood beside me looking thoughtful. A few minutes later Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee came in. Gibbs looked up at us and he shook his head. She wasn't there.

"Now we have nothing to go on" I said turning to Hetty.

Eric came out of the Ops center and whistled. We all looked towards him. "We have something" he said before disappearing back into the Ops center. Everyone followed, including Nate and Hetty.

"I was looking through the security cameras around where Mikhail Levanda was staying and I was able to follow his car" Eric said typing away.

Suddenly a video came up and they saw Mikhail Levanda getting into a black SUV with three bodyguards. A few minutes later, a black Mercedes pulled out and followed the SUV.

"We checked all the cameras, and in each one, a few cars behind the SUV that Mikhail Levanda is in, the same black Mercedes is always there" Nell said.

"Do you think it's Megan?" Kensi asked.

"It's the only lead we have" Eric said.

"But we did find this" Nell said as video came up.

The black SUV pulled into an alleyway and Mikhail Levanda got out along with his three bodyguards. Mikhail Levanda was carrying a suitcase as he entered the club. His bodyguards stood outside by the car. A black figure came from behind the SUV and Mikhail Levanda's bodyguards went down quickly. The figure drugs them and put them in the back of the SUV and then it got into the car.

"That's got to be Megan" I heard Ziva say. I agreed with her.

About an hour and a half later Mikhail Levanda came out and got into his car. Then the car drove away.

Suddenly something came up flashing on the screen and Eric and Nell quickly began typing. A map came up and it began searching over it, pinpointing a location.

"Eric what's happening?" Kensi asked as the map continued to work.

"We put a track on Megan's phone. If it turns on then a signal will come to us and we can try and pinpoint the location. Megan just turned it on" Eric explained as he and Nell continued to type, fingers flowing over the keyboard.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"We're still working on it Sam. This does take a little time" Eric replied.

Suddenly the flashing on the screen stopped and Eric and Nell leaned back in their seats sighing.

"Did you lose the signal?" McGee asked.

"No, we got it" Nell said as a picture came up on the screen.

"Her phone's out at an old abandoned apartment complex in a bad part of Venice Beach" Eric said as Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, and I grabbed our guns and headed towards the cars.

Gibbs hit the gas and sped off towards Venice Beach. When we got there we all piled out of the three cars.

"Is she still here Eric?" I asked into my phone as we looked up at the apartment building.

"Her phones off again Callen, I can't guarantee that she's there. It's just the last place she was when her phone was on. For all I know, she could be long gone" Eric said.

I turned to look at the others and then said "Can you see if you can find out where Mikhail Levanda is?"

After a few minutes of silence I heard Eric say "His phone is cut off, it hasn't been active since he walked into the club. There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry Callen".

"Thanks Eric" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Eric can't guarantee that she's in there, and there's nothing we can use to find out where Mikhail Levanda is. We should check it anyway" I said.

They nodded and pulled out their guns. Then we all rushed into the abandoned apartment complex. I hope we found Megan before it was too late.

_**There you go guys. Only two more chapters left. Leave reviews, they make me happy.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	12. Finished

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Finished:

"You'll pay for what you did to them" she whispered in the man's ear. He strained against his bindings. She kicked the body of one of the men. He didn't move.

"Not so tough now are you Mikhail?" she asked going to stand in front of him, a knife in her hands. She threw it up in the air and caught it. Mikhail's eyes followed the knife.

Megan walked away from him and then stopped. With a scream of bottled up anger and pain she threw the knife and heard Mikhail Levanda let out a shout of fear. It sounded garbled with the gag tied over his mouth. The knife landed with a thud into the wood beside him. Relief flooded his face, at least, until Megan walked towards him and pulled out the knife.

"I should make you feel what they felt. Every cut, every burn, every wound you inflicted on them I should inflict on you" she said hatred in her words.

She thought back to Callen's words. _If you keep killing them, you'll end up just like them._

Callen was wrong though. She would never be like them. "I won't though, I'm not like you" she said before heading over the suitcase she had brought with her. Opening it, Mikhail saw all the guns and knives she had in it. She picked up a gun and slowly began to load it.

The she quickly turned around to face him and fired.

. . .

We cleared the first three floors of the abandoned apartment complex in Venice Beach and headed for the fourth floor. We quickly made our way up the stairs and began to search the rooms. As we exited the first room he heard the shots.

We all exchanged glances and took off running towards the end of the hall. We each got on either side of the door and I nodded to Sam who kicked it open. I was the first in the room.

When I got in I saw Megan standing there in front of Mikhail Levanda, the gun still in her hand. We quickly entered the room and saw she was the only one in there besides Mikhail Levanda. Kensi moved quickly and checked his pulse.

"He's gone" she said, but we already knew that.

I slowly walked up to Megan and gently took the gun from her hands.

"It's done, I'm finished. I'm ready to come in now Callen" she whispered turning to look at me. I quickly handed the gun off to Tony who took it and I caught Megan as she fell into my arms. I lowered us to the floor and held her close, stroking her hair comfortingly. I felt her body shake with sobs, but none ever came to the surface.

That's when I knew. She was no longer the coldhearted assassin Elizabeth Meadows. She was the woman I loved, NCIS Special Agent Megan Hollis.

I saw Ziva standing over by a suitcase. McGee was handing her evidence bags and I saw her putting all the weapons from the suitcase into the bags to take back to headquarters to see if they were linked to any of the other murders.

The coroner rolled the body bag that held Mikhail Levanda towards the ambulance. I sat with an arm wrapped tightly around Megan, a blanket around her shoulders. The paramedics were checking the flesh wound that Ziva had given her a week earlier.

LAPD had repeatedly come up to ask her questions, but I had all forced them away saying she was our agent and this was our case. Gibbs sent them away with one of his icy glares as well.

Megan didn't say a word; she just sat there, staring off into space, staring at her hands. I had tried to get her to talk to me, so had Gibbs and Kensi, but she refused to speak, just stared at her hands. Finally, after a call from Hetty, we were forced to bring her back to headquarters to see what would happen.

"I have to put these cuffs on you Megs" I said softly as Gibbs removed the blanket from her shoulders. She said nothing, but she nodded, like she understood, so I took one arm and then the other and placed them behind her back before closing the handcuffs around her wrists.

Kensi had already searched her, finding another gun and five knives on her, so we knew we were safe.

I placed her in the backseat of Kensi's car and then got in the Challenger with Sam. I knew she would be safe with Kensi, Deeks, and Gibbs. Ziva, Tony, and McGee got into the Charger and we pulled out behind Kensi.

"Do you think she is still Elizabeth Meadows or do you think she's back to being Megan Hollis G?" Sam asked me as we drove. It had been a question that every single one of us had thought about since we found her. None of us had the answer.

"I honestly don't know Sam, but I'm hoping Elizabeth Meadows is gone" I said as I watched the white car in front of me. I could see Megan's profile through the glass, and I could see Gibbs sitting beside her.

"Me too" Sam said quietly. We drove for a few minutes in silence before Sam said "Callen do you still love her?"

I didn't even have to think about my response. I already knew the answer. "Yeah Sam, I do" I said quietly.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" he asked.

I glanced over at my partner and thought about it. Megan was wanted for the murders of two naval officers, an NCIS agent, and now two Russians in the United States. There were many outcomes, all leading to different endings.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know" I said as we pulled into headquarters. Whatever the outcome of all this, I knew it would affect not just Megan's future, but a lot of ours as well.

_**Well, Megan finally got her revenge. Reviews make me happy, so leave them for me. One more chapter and then the story comes to a close. **_

_**-Haleybug**_


	13. Looking Up

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Looking Up:

Megan sat at a desk silently. She hadn't moved, she hadn't said a word since she had given herself up after the murder of Mikhail Levanda. Nate was watching her carefully. I still didn't know what happened when we found her. Nate said that something must have triggered her to come back to her own mind that Elizabeth Meadows had finally left, and hopefully wouldn't be back.

She sat staring at her hands. We had taken the cuffs off once Nate said she probably wasn't going to hurt us. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Kensi and Sam coming towards me. They leaned against the railing with me and I heard Kensi ask "Do you know what day it is Callen?"

I looked at her confused. What did the date have to do with anything? Sam was smiling.

"Today's August 28th" Kensi said quietly.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Hetty came up and stood beside us. "Today, Miss Blye, is the date that Miss Hollis came to us eight years ago" Hetty said, and we all looked at her.

"It's fitting isn't it? She comes back as Megan Hollis, to OSP, on the day she joined us?" Sam asked looking down at Hetty.

"It certainly is Mr. Hanna, come along, I have an announcement to make" Hetty said just as Gibbs and his team came out of the Ops center followed by Eric, Nell, and Deeks. They all headed downstairs. Sam, Kensi, and I shared a questioning look before joining them. Megan looked up, confused and for a moment, frightened.

"I have some good news and some greater news" Hetty said as we all gathered around.

"Well, give us the good news first Hetty" Sam said as I walked over and placed a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder. We had finally come to terms with our feelings for each other. I felt hers reach up and grip my tightly. I gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Director Vance has forgiven all of us for disobeying his direct orders. If we would have killed her, he would have never known the truth about what actually happened. He has also reviewed Miss Hollis's statement and has ruled all the killings, including those of the two naval Officers and the NCIS agent justified. She will not have to serve any time for the killings, including the ones on Viktor Frinovskii and Mikhail Levanda" Hetty said.

We all sighed and cheered in relief. Megan looked up at me with a smile on her face. I pulled her out of her chair and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face in my chest. Hetty cleared her throat and Megan turned back to look at her.

"The greater news Hetty?" I prompted wondering what else could be greater than Megan going free.

Hetty smiled and said "After consulting not only with Director Vance, but Dr. Getz as well, it has been decided that, if Miss Hollis wants, she can rejoin this team. Mr. Deeks of course will be staying, but we have now added a new place for her, here at the Office of Special Projects, if she wants it. She will of course, have to go through some test before she can be fully reinstated, but the offer stands firm".

We all turned to look at Megan. There was a shocked look on her face. Clearly she wasn't expecting this.

"Are you sure Hetty? I-I got my team killed, I don't know…" she started but Gibbs stopped her.

"You can do this Megan. What happened with Briars and Andrews wasn't your fault. You were doing your job just as they were" he said reaching out a hand to comfort her. She took it. Gibbs had always been her father-figure. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. Finally, she turned to me.

"If they'll have me I'll come back" she said looking at me with a small smile.

I grinned and pulled her towards me. I gave her a soft kiss confirming my answer.

Looking up I saw that Hetty was gone. I looked at the others, but they just smiled. She came back with Nate wheeling a cart that had glasses filled to the top. Soon I saw Kensi escort Matthew and Amanda in with Claire. Matthew rushed over to his sister and gave her a hug. Amanda came and hugged her sister-in-law.

"I do believe, that these belong to you Miss Hollis" Hetty said coming up to her with the wooden box in her hands. Megan looked at her questioningly before opening it. Inside was Agent Briars gun and Agent Andrews dog tags. The brass had been removed, thrown away so that Megan wouldn't have to remember what happened in Russia.

"Thank you Hetty" she whispered taking the box and placing it in front of her. Soon glasses were passed around and Megan picked up her niece.

"I'd like to make a toast" Hetty said. I wrapped an arm around Megan and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me.

"To Miss Hollis's safe return…" Hetty said holding out her glass.

"To friends…" Kensi said smiling at her best friend.

"To family…" Gibbs and Matthew said together.

"To love…" Megan and I said together looking at each other with a knowing smile.

"I'll drink to that" Sam said while we all clinked our glasses together and took a sip laughing. I had the woman I loved back, safe and sound, back in my arms once again.

_**Well….that's the end of it. I hoped you liked Callen and Megan in Revenge. Let me guys know how you liked it.**_

_**-Haleybug.**_


End file.
